1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative lawn edging package and a process for making the same and more particularly, to a lawn edging strip that includes a plurality of contiguous segments or units that are joined together by an elongated corrugated galvanized steel band member.
2. Description of the Related Art
The typical decorative lawn edging consists of a plurality of segments or units, usually of uniform dimensions, that are connected together by means of a flat band that is fastened to the side of the aforementioned units. Consequently, this band is seen from either the front or the back thereby detracting from the aesthetics of the lawn edging. Also, another drawback of the conventional lawn edging is that if it is forced to follow a curved path, the units will tend to separate on the convex or outer side of the edging leaving openings that permit the viewing of the supporting band. Finally, since the supporting band cannot be on the outer or convex side, an S-shaped path would be difficult to create if not impossible.
Another type of decorative lawn edging presently in use involves the creation of an incision on the lower end of the units through which a metallic band is passed and held in place by either nails radially crossing the units and band or staples placed on the bottom surface of the units and over the incision. This type of edging, however, requires additional labor and components and the final arrangement of parts lacks the structural integrity of the present invention.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,745 issued to Beck. However, it differs from the present invention because the sheet of metal 52 is fastened to the back of the timber members whereas here nothing shows and the contiguous units are more flexible in following a predetermined path.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.